Various flexible and inflatable tanks for the supply of potable water are currently available. Such tanks are used mainly to supply potable water in cases of emergency in which the regular water supply has been disrupted and is not functioning, and to supply potable water to the public in outdoor situations such as during military exercises, park festivals and so on.
Such tanks as described above can have a volume of 500, 1,000, 2,000, 3,000, 5,000 liters, and possibly more, or less. They were developed primarily in order to streamline storage and transport and in most cases incorporate an inner, flexible and inflatable bag. The tank is made of a strong, rigid and flexible material such as PVC or a combination of PVC with other plastic materials or any other strong, rigid and flexible material (hereinafter referred to as “a strong, rigid and flexible material”). The inner bag is made from materials that comply with standards for the storage of potable water, and is usually made from a thin and flexible material, which is, as a result, susceptible to tearing.
The inner bag, which contains the water, is commonly inserted into the tank, while the tank provides a protective shell against tearing and damage. The inner bag is equipped with one or more spigots that are used both to fill the tank and to dispense the water. The tank is equipped with a small opening through which the inner bag is inserted and from which the said spigots protrude.
It is nowadays customary to manufacture the flexible, inflatable tank from an elongated rectangular sheet of a strong, rigid and flexible material, as mentioned above (hereinafter referred to as “the sheet”). The sheet is folded in two and stitched on the three open sides so as to form a flat, rectangular tank with two sides—top and bottom. A small piece is cut out of the side of the tank so as to create an opening through which the inner bag and spigot are inserted. The volume of the inner bag is customarily greater than that of the tank, so as to avoid creating excess pressure on the sides of the bag when it is full of water. When the inner bag is filled with water it “inflates” along with the tank until a kind of swollen rounded rectangular cube is formed. The present invention offers a flexible, inflatable tank with a different shape that streamlines its manufacturing and facilitates its use and manufacturing method.